


A Night run for Food Gone Wrong

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Fist Fights, Food, Gun Violence, Hospitals, Mugging, Near Death, Shooting, alley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Amy and Mark decided to get some food and end up seeing a mugging happening, Mark tries to be the Hero and it Ends up Badly





	A Night run for Food Gone Wrong

Mark and Amy were hanging at the house relaxing on the couch and Amy spoke up “I’m hungry Markimoo, let’s go out and get something to eat.” “Okay” said Mark as he grabbed his coat and Amy grabbed hers and they headed out the door. 

Amy and Mark headed to a small pizza place and headed inside and had some pizza and drinks. After they were done they headed back as it was getting late. They were talking about random video games and all as they walked down the street holding hands. They were heading back home when they started hearing random shouting and grunts. Mark looked at Amy and they rounded the corner and saw two guys beating the crap out of a random guy, calling him names and all. 

Mark and Amy ran to save the guy, Mark pushed the guy off the one beating the guy up and Amy stayed behind. The guy was okay and he got up and ran and left Amy and Mark with the thugs. “What the hell are you two thinking!” Mark yelled. Amy came up to one of the thugs and started to push him. “You shouldn’t be doing that.” “What you going to do about it lady!” 

Mark saw a bulge in the guy’s pocket and he saw the guy reach into it and he pulled out a gun. Mark without thinking sprung fast and jumped in front of Amy and all Amy heard was a bang and a heavy thump on the ground in front of her. 

The thugs ran off and threw the gun into the dumpster. Amy opened her eyes and on the ground she saw Mark with blood pooling out of his chest and he wasn’t moving. “MARK!” Amy dropped down to her knees and gently rolled Mark onto his back. Mark coughed and his glasses were broken and he was having a hard time catching his breath. 

Amy saw the bullet wound on the left side of his chest, right where his heart was. “A, Amy tell my moms and fans I love them, I’m so sorry Amy.” “Mark, no you’re going to be okay, please hang on.” As Amy laid her head on Mark’s chest she heard Mark’s heartbeat getting slower and slower by the second. Amy whipped out her phone and called 911. 

She saw Mark’s eyes drooping and Mark tried his best to keep them open. “Mark, no stay with me!” Amy squeezed his hand, Mark coughed some more and Amy placed her fingers on Mark’s neck and felt his pulse it was very slow and weak, Mark had no time left. 

“Amy, I’m sorry, I love you.” Mark took his last breath and Amy felt nothing under her fingers. “Mark! No” Amy tried CPR on Mark to bring him back while she waited for the ambulance to arrive. “Come on Mark!” Amy screamed though tears. “I can’t lose you!” The ambulance arrived and they pushed Amy aside and ran to Mark’s aid. 

The medic checked Mark’s vitals “we got nothing here Tony, we got to hurry!” “Wait, he’s my boyfriend I need to ride with you guys!” “Okay just stay out of the way if you want us to save your boyfriend.” They loaded Mark up on the stretcher Mark has only been down for a few minutes they continued CPR on Mark trying to bring him back to life. 

Amy is watching in horror as they try and try to get Mark’s heart beating again. They have no choice but to shock him and Amy cant watch, she closes her eyes but opened them when she heard a small faint beep on Mark’s heart monitor. Amy breathed out a sigh of relieve when the medic was taking Mark’s pulse and checking his breathing with his stethoscope. 

“Okay we got him stable, Tony let’s hurry we got to get to the hospital he needs surgery for the bullet wound. They arrived at the hospital and rushed Mark in. Amy is forced to stay in the waiting room, she hears the medic yell out to the doctors. 

“Twenty-nine year old white male 5’10 bullet wound to the chest, needs medic attention stat!” two doctors and a nurse coming running and take over while Amy sees them rush Mark to the ER. Amy went outside and grabbed her phone and she had to the call the one person she didn’t want to call Mark’s mom. 

Amy dialed up Mark’s mom cell phone and Mark’s mom answered the phone “Amy, sweetie what brings you to call this late its almost eleven p.m. (A/N I don’t know Mark’s mom’s name so yeah) “I got some news, are you sitting down?” she sits down “Amy what’s wrong?” Mark and I got into a fight with some guys tonight.” 

Mark’s mom’s heart stops and she breathes out “are you both okay?” “I am but Mark’s not, I’m at the hospital right now.” Amy chokes back a sob “Mark got shot in the chest.” Mark’s mom gaps out and drops her phone and she starts to cry. 

She wipes her eyes and face “Okay, please keep me updated as I’m all the way in Ohio I can get on a red eye tonight and fly to LA and I’ll be there in the morning, what hospital you at?” “I’m at Good Samaritan Hospital.” 

“Okay, I’m booking my ticket now and I will be there in the morning, please text me updates and I will see you in the morning, I’ll get a taxi from the airport to the hospital.” “Okay, see you in a few hours and yes of course I will keep you updated.” “Okay thank you dear, goodbye.” Amy hug up and so did Mark’s mom, she just cried. Thomas heard her crying and came into the kitchen. 

“Mom, what’s wrong who was that on your phone?” She just hugged him, “that was Amy, they got into a mugging tonight and Mark got shot in the crossfire.” Thomas gasped “is he okay?” “I don’t know, Amy told me he was going into surgery and she will keep me posted, I’m heading to LA tonight so watch the dogs and I will keep u posted okay.” 

Thomas nodded and kissed her cheek and helped her pack a small bag and Thomas drove her to the airport and she made her way to LA. 

Amy called Tyler next, they were supposed to meet up with Tyler, Ethan and Kartyn tonight for a late night video. Tyler answered the phone and nearly yelled in Amy’s ear she had to pull the phone away. ‘Amy, where are you and Mark its almost midnight!” “Tyler calm down, we got into a fight with some guys and Mark.” 

Amy chokes back a sob “he got shot Tyler” Amy hears the phone drop to the floor and silent crying and a yell out from Ethan and Kathryn. “Tyler, Tyler!” Amy is yelling into the phone, she hears it being picked up and Ethan’s voice fills her ears. “Amy, what is going on?” “Tyler, is he okay?” 

“Yeah, Karthyn is taking care of him, why though what is going on where are you and Mark?” “Ethan just round up everybody, me and Mark were attacked and Mark got shot.” Ethan gasped out, Tyler is okay and Ethan hugs him “don’t worry Mark is alive he will pull though okay.” 

Tyler just shakes his head okay and they get into the car and head to the hospital. Tyler is silently crying into his hands. A doctor comes out “Mark Fischbach?” Amy stands up “yes that’s my boyfriend.” The doctor walks over to her and sits down next to Amy as Amy sits back down. “Your boyfriend is stable, we got the bullet out of his chest it missed his heart by an inch the reason his heart stopped on the scene was because of the blood loss.” 

Amy flinched and shook her head okay. “We have him hooked up to a heart monitor for the night, we want to keep a close eye on his vitals while he sleeps, he is in ICU as we speak. Does he have any other family members that we can contact?” 

“I already got ahold of his mom.” “When will she be here?” “She will be here in the morning she is flying from Ohio tonight to LAX.” “Okay, Mr. Fischbach should be awake by morning we want to keep him in the hospital for a few days to recover after the surgery.” “Okay, may I see him?” “Yes, right this way.” 

Amy gets up and follows the doctor to the ICU ward and enters a room where she sees Mark’s frame lying frail in the hospital bed. Mark’s eyes are closed and he has a bandage on his chest and head for a small bump. Amy watches his chest rise and fall with each breath, thanking whoever is up their she thanks that Mark is breathing and alive. 

The gang all arrived at the hospital and Tyler ran up to the desk and asked “Mark Fischbach?” The nurse looked up at Tyler and typed in Mark’s name in the computer. “Yes, he came in an hour ago and he was in surgery for a bullet wound and now is in ICU.” 

“Can we please see him?” “Are you family?” Tyler shook his head “we are just friends, but his mom should be coming soon she lives in Ohio but is getting a flight to LAX tonight. “Yes, his girlfriend called her.” “Okay, then you can go one at a time.” “Tyler, you go first” Ethan said. 

“I assume Amy is in there as I don’t see her out here.” Tyler nodded and the nurse gave him Mark’s room number and he sprinted to the elevator and went to Mark’s room. Inside the room Amy was sitting on the side of the bed holding Mark’s hand and singing the song you are not alone. 

Tyler heard Amy singing and he quietly walked into the room. Amy heard him enter the room and got up and she ran to him and hugged Tyler hard. Tyler looked over at Mark lying in the hospital bed and he listened to the heart monitor showing that his heart was beating and he was alive and still here with them. 

Tyler and Amy walked back over to his bed on each side and Tyler grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight. “Oh Mark you’re crazy jumping in front of a bullet but I know you did it for Amy.” Amy laughed and rubbed her thumb across Mark’s knuckles. The doctor came into the room “Okay visiting time is up guys Mr. Fischbach should be fine for the night.” 

The doctor checked Mark’s pulse and other vitals “he should wake up tomorrow morning for sure.” The next morning Marks mom made it to the hospital and Amy and Tyler were outside to meet her. They headed into Mark’s room and saw he was awake. Amy ran to him and gently hugged him and buried her head into his chest, his heartbeat strong and fast in his chest and Mark squeezed hard as he could without hurting her. 

“Markimoo I was so scared” as she ran a hand down his cheek and kissed him. “Amy I know I’m sorry to scare you I was only doing what I thought I could do, if I didn’t do anything you and me could of both died that night.” “Mark I know but you did and I don’t know what I would do without you.” “Remember Amy you and me are endgame, I ain’t going nowhere for a long time” as Mark kisses her one more time. 

Mark’s mom came over to him “Mark Edward Fischbach I cant belie you, are you trying to send your mother to an early grave?!” Mark looked down and then back up as his mom sighed “mom I’m sorry it’s just I was being brave and protecting Amy and I tried to be the hero.” 

“Well please never do that again Mark” as she cupped his cheek and kissed it. A doctor came in and a nurse wheeled in a wheelchair and the nurse checked his vitals one last time and saw they were strong and he could be discharged that day. So Mark sighed the papers and they helped him into the wheelchair and helped Mark out of the hospital and brought him back home. 

The end.


End file.
